User talk:Micromoon
Hey Micromoon. You've recently created a page called "Making a Deck", but it wasn't really a content page, so I deleted it. Organous left you this note on the page before the deletion: :A wiki is not a message board. Please don't make an article unless you intend to make it something informative to others. If you want to ask advice for making decks, the best you can do in a wiki is to create your member page and talk about it in the talk page you get from it. The best I can offer you here is to check out our cards category page. There aren't many cards here yet, but you might be able to get some good ideas. -- Organous 15:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks, and if you really want help with a UR deck, you have to tell me a few things so I may be of assistance: *Format (standard, extended, block, etc.) *If you want the colors even, or mainly one w/ a splash of the other *What you want the deck to do *What type of player you are (Timmy, Johnny, Spike) If you could give me that info, I'd be able to give you a few decent cards to use. -- 18:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, here's a decent UR deck that I have, you may get inspiration from some of the cards: ;(Not sure on name yet), Genre-Aggro/Control, Colors-UR, Format-Extended, Cards-60 ;Land-20 :10x :10x ;Creatures-23 :1x :1x :1x :1x :1x :1x :1x :1x :4x :2x :2x :2x :2x :1x :1x :1x ;Enchantments-2 :1x :1x ;Sorceries-1 :1x ;Instants-14 :3x :2x :2x :2x :1x :1x :1x :1x :1x The goal of this deck is to drop early goblins to lay an aggressive rush, then counter all of the threats that they drop onto the field. If needed, Skirk Fire Marshal can blow everything up pretty good, and Pandemonium is good with Warbeak Trumpeter's Morph effect. Hope that gave you some good ideas :) -- 18:57, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Basically, what's most important to how a deck functions isn't what colors it is, but rather what it wants to accomplish. Find something you want a deck to do, and I can almost guarantee you there's a way to do it. For example, there are a great many infinite combos out there for infinite mana or some other effects. One such well-known deck of late uses Izzet Guildmage, Lava Spike, and Desperate Ritual. Play Lava Spike and splice Desperate Ritual onto it. While it's on the stack, copy it with the guildmage and let the copy resolve. It'll deal 3 damage and give you 3 more mana to recopy the original spell again and do this indefinitely. Red and blue being traditionally enemy colors, they tend not to have a lot of synergy. That's not to say that red and blue are bad together, but I've seen them rely far more on combinations rather than similar goals (such as how red and green can work together to be hyper-aggressive). One color will make up for the weaknesses of the other, but one is still going to be the dominant color. High-powered creatures (red) that are unblockable (blue), control(blue) with giant burn(red), land destruction (bounce spells from blue, actual destruction in red), find something you want to do and make the deck run with that. In this way, I think you'll find that good decks don't necessarily come from good cards. Dark Confidant, Akroma, Angel of Wrath, and Glare of Subdual are all excellent cards, but they don't work together well at all. Conversely, most land destruction cards are terrible alone (Stone Rain, for example), put them together and it can be incredible. What's most important is that your cards are working together toward a definite goal (or two, multiple win conditions are always great). Well, ok, having fun with it is the most important thing, but a deck that wins will generally be fun to use. -- Organous 23:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC)